In several relatively new work machines, work machine operation controllers are attached to an operator's seat, rather than to a work machine body. By attaching the controllers to the seat, the work machine operator's comfort is improved, which in return, can improve the operator's productivity. For instance, many work machines are operated on relatively rough ground, causing vibrations that can shake the operator. A vibration path back to the operator is dampened by removing the controls from a console attached to the work machine body and mounting them on the operator's seat above a seat suspension. Moreover, European regulations limit the amount of vibration allowed to the operator.
Because operators must egress to and from the operator's seat and operators are of various sizes, controllers attached to the operator's seat are preferably moveable with respect to the seat. For instance, the operator seat designed for an agricultural tractor set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,778 issued to Valier et al., on Oct. 22, 1996, includes controllers that are attached to an arm rest that is moveable in various directions. In order to provide egress to and from the operator's seat, the arm rest can be moved between a vertical and horizontal position via a friction articulated joint. In order to enhance the operator's comfort, the arm length and angle of the arm rest with the controllers can also be adjusted.
Although the Valier operator seat may provide the operator with the ability to adjust the position of the work machine operation controllers in order to enhance the operator's comfort, the Valier arm rest may not be adequately robust for use in many work machines that operate under relatively rough conditions. For instance, when operating a work machine along the side of a hill, a slant of the hill will cause the operator to put the operator's weight partly on the arm rest with the controllers in order to keep himself in an upright position. Thus, the arm rest, and possibly the controllers, must be sufficiently strong to withstand a relatively large lateral load. Moreover, it is important that the operator feel secure that the arm rest will support the operator's weight. Further, because the Valier arm rest is secured into position by the friction articulated joint rather than being securely locked into a work machine operation position, the arm rest may vibrate or backlash due to the vibrations caused by rough terrain. Both the lack of strength and stiffness in the arm rest can adversely affect the operator's comfort, safety, and performance.
The present disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.